


L'ange de Baker Street

by maelle_lardeux



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angel John, Angel John Watson, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelle_lardeux/pseuds/maelle_lardeux
Summary: Sherlock entend du bruit dans la chambre de John et devine qu'il fait un de ses nombreux cauchemars mais quand il arrête son violon, pensant que son médecin s'était calmé, les gémissements continuaient alors il va le voir mais il va tomber sur quelque chose incroyable.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	1. Une étrange découverte

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrite cette fanfiction il y a déjà un an mais pour mon premier poste sur ce site (avant je publiais sur Wattpad) j'ai celui là. Mon style d'écriture à beaucoup changé et je suis désolé pour vos yeux mais considéré le comme un "test" pour pouvoir me familiarisé avec le site. Vous avez de la change j'ai corrigé les fautes, ce sera ça en moins pour vos yeux. Je promet de mettre la deuxième partie au plus vite et en poster d'autre de plus récent prochainement.

Le son du violon envahissait l'appartement le plus connu de Baker Street. Il fait nuit depuis quelques heures et John est actuellement dans sa chambre sûrement en train de dormir pendant que Sherlock tue l'ennui avec son instrument préféré.

Depuis plus d'une semaine, ils sont à la recherche d'une tueuse ayant tué la famille complète -les parents plus les trois enfants- assez puissante dans le trafic de la drogue. Autant dire que c'est rechercher une paille dans une botte de foins, vu le nombre d'ennemis peut se faire des trafiquants de drogue. Alors John avait imposé une nuit de repos et Sherlock pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il ne faisait pas de bruit et qu'il restait dans l'appartement.

N'ayant rien à faire jusqu'à demain matin, Sherlock joue du violon ou essaye de nouvelles expériences plus inutiles qu'autre chose. Il était à deux doigts de tirer dans le mur avec l'arme de son colocataire. Mais son ennui va vite partir quand du bruit se fait entendre dans la chambre de John. Il reconnut les gémissements dû à un des cauchemars habituels du médecin. Même si la cadence de ses cauchemars a diminué, quelques fois ils revenaient, surtout pendant une enquête morbide, et Sherlock prenait son violon et se mettait à jouer pour l'apaiser. Et cette fois ne fait exception, alors il s'arma de son instrument à corde et se mit à jouer du Bach.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les gémissements fut recouvert par la mélodie que Sherlock produit avec son archer et ses doigts qu'il glisse sur les cordes. Mais quand il arrêta, pensant que John s'était apaisé, les plaintes se font toujours entendre et plus fortes.

Ne sachant quoi faire, il choisit d'aller voir s’il dormait vraiment ou s’il était malade et qu'il ne pouvait ni crier ni bouger. Il gravit les escaliers sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller s’il dort vraiment. Arrivé devant sa porte, les gémissements étaient toujours présents mais le détective n'entendit aucun indice si John était réveillé ou non.

Il ouvrit légèrement la porte qui grinça et se figea. John était allongé, dos à lui, en boule et il peut voir sa main en sang -sûrement mordu pour étouffer ses gémissements vu les traces de dents visibles- dégoulinant sur les draps blanc éparpillés n'importe comment sur le lit. Mais ce n'est pas la position ni la main -même si c'est inquiétant- qui le choque mais le fait que des ailes blanches sortaient du dos de son colocataire et l'entourait comme un cocon autour de lui.

Sherlock essaya de trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qu'il voit mais il était sûr que les ailes sur humain -même par transaction génétique- est impossible. Mais les ailes sont bien présentes et on ne peut pas mettre ça sur le compte d'une hallucination car il est clean depuis des années et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il passe une nuit blanche.

Pour se prouver que c'est bien réel, il lui reste qu'à toucher les plumes blanches. Il avança de quelques pas, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par John, et tendit une main en avant. Rendu à la hauteur du médecin, il vit de plus près la main ensanglantée et pensa à la soigner au plus vite, il posa délicatement une main dessus et découvrit les plumes les plus douces qu'il n'a jamais touché.

Les ailes s'étendit d'un seul coup et il vit la grandeur des ailes qui devait faire presque la même taille que lui. Il découvrit John en dessous d'elles et vit avec horreur le médecin tremblant et son corps luisant de sueur froide. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais personne ne peut dormir avec la douleur que peut ressentir John en ce moment. Pour le prévenir de son arrivée, le détective pose une main sur son épaule brûlante et John, à la stupéfaction de Sherlock, ouvrit d'un seul coup les yeux et rétracta ses ailes, les faisant disparaître. Ce mouvement dû sûrement le faire souffrir car il fut accompagné d'un cri de douleur. John leva ses yeux rempli de peur et de crainte vers lui et le poussa avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, partant se mettre en boule le plus loin possible de lui.

"Sherlock ?!

-John, est ce que ça va ?

-Sors de là !

-Ne soit pas idiot, tu vas mal ! Pour un médecin tu peux être ignorant sur ta santé. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

-Sort de là ! Je vais bien! _Cria-t-il._ "

Sherlock leva un sourcil en voyant le corps brûlant et tremblant de John mais se retient de dire quoi que ce soit. Il faut qu'il y aille de la manière la plus douce pour approcher l'animal vulnérable qu'est devenu son ami. Il approcha lentement, les mains en avant, suivit par les yeux apeurés de John. Il s'assoit au sol à un demi mètre de lui et le regarde.

"John, tu as besoin de soin. Je ne vais pas appeler les urgences si tu veux mais laisse moi t'aider."

Le médecin se calma légèrement mais ne bougea pas. Sherlock s'avança un peu et s'arrêta.

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire?"

John le regarda pendant dix secondes puis lui fit signe de se mettre sur le lit. Ce que fit Sherlock. Le médecin se leva difficilement et s'avança à petit pas vers le lit mais au moment de faire le dernier pas il rassembla ses dernières forces pour essayer de s'enfuir vers la porte. Malheureusement Sherlock fut plus rapide et l'attrapa par la taille en le plaquant au sol. Il s'assit sur le torse de John pour l'empêcher de bouger et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Puisque la manière douce ne fonctionne pas, je vais utiliser la manière forte."

Il le souleva dans ses bras -John essaya de se débattre mais ses dernières forces sont épuisées- et le déposa sur le lit. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger sans s'effondrer, il chercha des yeux une bouteille d'eau -John en a toujours une dans sa chambre- et des mouchoirs, qu'il trouva sans peine, et se remit sur le lit à côté de John. Il mit ce dernier en position assise et il se laissa faire.

"Déploies tes ailes."

John le regarde, apeuré.

"Quelles ailes? _Murmura-t-il difficilement._

-Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais ce que j'ai vu et touché.

-Je...

-Tais-toi et fais-le ! On en reparlera plus tard. _Le coupe-t-il rudement._ "

John s'y résout et déploya ses immenses ailes blanches avec soulagement, les rétracter devait être plus douloureux. Sherlock imbibe un mouchoir d'eau et commence à caresser les ailes avec. John le regarda étonné de la tendresse qu'il pouvait faire transmettre dans ses caresses et ne s'attendait pas à ça mais le laissa faire, ce geste lui permit de soulager un peu sa douleur. Il se remit en boule mais étendit encore plus ses ailes, permettant à Sherlock d'avoir plus d'accès en se mettant entre les deux.

Pendant trente minutes, Sherlock caressa les ailes blanches de John et il s'endormit, souffrant moins.

***

La douce chaleur des rayons du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel sur son visage réveilla John. Se mettant en position assisse, un poids se fit sentir dans son dos. Il se tourna et se trouva face à face avec une de ses plumes blanches. Puis les souvenirs d'hier refirent surfaces et contesta avec horreur que Sherlock est au courant de son plus gros secret. Sherlock à vu ses ailes.

Sherlock connaît son secret. Sherlock sait qu'il est un ange. Comment devra-t-il réagir? Faire comme si rien ne s'est passé? Lui dire qu'il avait rêvé? Ou tout avoué au risque qu'il le mette à la porte? A cette pensée il blanchit. Voudrait-il lui parler après ce qu'il a vu? Sont ils toujours amis? Voudra-t-il toujours de lui sur les enquêtes? Va-t-il le prendre pour un monstre? Le dénoncer à son frère? Finir dans un laboratoire comme dans Baskerville? La base secrète lui revient en tête et une sueur froide lui descend le long de sa nuque.

"Ne soit pas stupide, John. Je peux garder un secret et je ne vais sûrement pas le dire à mon idiot de frère."

John sursauta en entendant Sherlock et le trouva sur le pas de la porte avec en main deux tasses de thés brûlantes. Son regard était un mélange de fascination et de frustration, ne sachant pas comment c'est possible.

Le détective s'assoit sur le bord du lit et lui tend silencieusement une tasse de thé. John le surveilla et le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il but une gorgée et décide de faire le premier pas, sachant que Sherlock attendait que ça.

"J'imagine que je ne peux pas nier ? _Essaye-t-il._

-Nope. Mais j'aimerais bien voir tes excuses pour expliquer que j'ai caressé pendant trente minutes des ailes."

John rougit et Sherlock en rigole.

"Me... merci pour... _Il bougea sa main dans le vide._ Pour hier.

-Je suis le seul au courant ?

-Tu veux dire sur Terre ?"

John pinça ses lèvres en une ligne et se frappa mentalement quand il vit le regard étonné de Sherlock.

"Hum... oui si tu veux. _Répondît Sherlock._

-Alors oui.

-Comment ?"

John soupira, sachant qu'il n'allait pas échappé à ces questions de sitôt.

"Je suis un ange, je pense que tu l'as su. _Sherlock hocha la tête_. J'ai 138 ans en âge d'ange et je suis sur terre depuis 38 ans. Donc avec un calcul assez facile, on sait que j'ai passé 100 ans à vivre dans la cité des anges. Elle se trouve dans le ciel, je sais que c'est cliché, et est inconnu des humains à part ceux qui servent de messager et autre boulot que je ne connaissais pas car je ne m'occupais pas de ça. Je crois qu'ils sont choisis dès leur naissance et on un sorte de sort -oui la magie existe- qui leur permet de ne rien dire en cas d'accident. On était connu des humains pendant un certain temps mais ça a vite dérapé donc on a préféré se retirer et mettre ces humains qui nous sert de passerelle à la place d'après ce que je me souviens de nos cours d'histoires. Oui, on allait à l'école pendant trois ans, on apprenait très rapidement et on avait que de l'histoire, de la langue et d'autres matières indispensables dont je ne me souviens plus le nom. Depuis on vit caché. On ne sert pas à grand chose à part gérer la Terre et surtout la nature. Je me suis spécialisé dans les des sciences médicales, je faisait les médicaments, vaccins mais aussi les maladies comme les cancers ou la peste. Je n'étais pas tout seul évidemment, peut être une centaine d'anges dans mon équipe et il y en avait une trentaines de ses équipes. Les anges ne naissent pas avec un sexe prédéfini, ils choisissent à être entre mâle, femelle ou neutre à l'âge de 50 ans. Oui je sais, c'est vieux mais on peut choisir bien avant, dès 20 ans je crois mais il y a des procédure spécial car c'est comme si tu était encore mineur là-bas. J'ai choisis d'être mâle à l'âge de 35 ans, je m'en foutais mais je préférai le corps d'un homme, c'est plus pratique. Pour faire des enfants c'est comme ici, les hommes et les femmes ensemble, et les neutres étaient là pour faire des choses dangereuses comme aller à "l'armée" si jamais les démons nous attaqueraient -oui ils existent aussi-, c'est souvent pour ces raisons qu'ils voulaient devenir neutre. Bien sûr on n'était pas forcé de se mettre en couple et les neutres pouvaient se mettre avec qui ils voulaient. Mais l'homosexualité est interdite. Ne me demande pas pourquoi et c'est sûrement pour ça que l'homophobie existe. Nous ne sommes pas homophobes quand il s'agit des humains, justement nous sommes pour que les homosexuels aient des droits, mais quant il s'agissait d'un des nôtres il se faisait bannir à vie de la cité des anges.

-Tu as été bannis pour ça. _Déduisit Sherlock._

-Oui, il s'appelait Harry. On n'a pas de nom de famille. Il travaillait avec moi et on s'est rapproché rapidement, voire trop. Nous ne sommes pas engagés dans une relation mais on a discuté et quelqu'un nous a dénoncés au chef suprême. Ce n'est pas Dieu et on ne le vénère pas, pour le coup ce sont les humains qui ont inventé la religion. Pour en revenir à l'histoire, il nous a banni tous les deux. Quand tu es bannis, tu deviens complètement un humain et commence dès le début : un bébé. Tu as la même espérance de vie que les humains. Sauf que tu gardes tes ailes et quelques sorts pour garder ton secret qui ne fonctionne pas sur un humain pour éviter les doutes. Et à chaque "anniversaire" du bannissement tu as une douleur inexplicable et qui ne se soigne pas, elle dure toute la nuit ou la journée, selon l'heure à laquelle tu as été bannis.

-C'est pour ça que tu as imposé une nuit de repos.

-Oui.

-Mais si tu as des sorts, pourquoi ne pas les avoir utilisés pour me cacher tes ailes dès hier soir?

-Nous sommes à peine rentrés que la douleur à commencé et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le mettre en place. Tu perds le peu de pouvoir qu'il te reste quand tu as mal.

-Et ce Harry, tu le vois toujours? _S'enquit-il avec une pointe de jalousie mais que John ne perçoit même pas._

-Une seule fois quand j'étais petit, mais ils ont tout fait pour nous séparer à nouveau. Je ne me souvenais plus de lui à cet âge là et quand je me suis rendu compte, c'était trop tard. Parce que oui, tu oublies tout ton passé et les souvenirs reviennent à l'âge de 10 ans. C'est à ce moment que les douleurs commencent aussi. Pour te surveiller, les humains dont je t'ai parlé sont là pour ça.

-Ta famille étais...?

-Juste ma mère. Mon père ne savait rien et n'a jamais douté de quelque chose. Les sorts ont aidé je pense.

-Et si ta sœur se fait appeler Harry, c'est volontaire de la part de... là-haut ou non? _Demanda-t-il en hésitant_.

-Non, pur hasard mais quelle soit homosexuel est totalement volontaire.

-Et si tu as choisis d'être médecin c'était par envie ou vengeance.

-Par envie mais comme mes parents n'avaient rien pour les payer, en général ils s'assurent que notre vie soit pourrie, alors je suis partie à l'armée. Mais visiblement ils t'ont oublié.

-Oublié ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as rendu heureux, et c'est contre ce qu'ils veulent.

-Oh heu... merci ?"

John souri à sa tasse et releva la tête vers Sherlock -l'ayant gardé baissé pendant le monologue- pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Donc, toutes ces femmes avec lesquelles tu es sortie étaient plus par vengeance ou par envie ? _Relança Sherlock._

-Par vengeance. _Avoua John._ Je savais que j'étais sous surveillance alors j'en ai profité pour leur montrer qu'ils se sont trompés. Mais elles ne m'intéressent pas plus que qu'avant, je veut dire dans ma vie d'avant."

Une lueur de soulagement sembla prendre place dans les yeux du détective mais elle partit aussitôt en faisant croire à John qu'il a rêvé.

"Et tu contrôles tes ailes ?

-Oui mais je ne les sors que le soir pour les détendre quand je sais que tu dors.

-Tu peux voler ?

-Oui."

John se gifla intérieurement une deuxième fois et se promit de faire attention à ce qu'il dit devant Sherlock. Voyant le regard émerveillé de ce dernier il se dit qu'il avait le droit à la fameuse question qu'il redoutait le plus. Alors il souleva la couette de sa main libre -remarquant le bandage fait sûrement par Sherlock pendant qu'il dormait-, vit qu'il n'était qu'en boxer et demanda silencieusement à Sherlock de sortir. Il le fit en soulevant ses yeux aux ciel mais John vit le sourire en coin lorsqu'il ferma la porte. Il prit son pull beige et un jean simple et descendit habillé après avoir rétracté ses ailes au cas où il descende et que Mrs Hudson serait en bas.

Il fait sa toilette rapidement, surveillé du coin de l'œil par Sherlock et met son manteau. Ce dernier fit la même chose et ils descendirent, Sherlock suivant John pour une fois, mais pour aller chez Mrs Hudson à la surprise du détective. John frappa et la logeuse apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Bonjour mes garçons, comment allez-vous ? Il n'y a pas de problème là-haut j'espère.

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas. J'aimerais juste avoir les clés du toit s'il vous plaît.

-Encore pour une expérience ?"

Sherlock regarda John avec étonnement et celui-ci se mit à danser un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

"Heu... oui c'est ça.

-Les voici. Et pas de bêtises les garçons, la dernière fois j'ai trouvé beaucoup de plumes blanches. J'espère que vous laissez les oiseaux tranquille"

Voyant que John était encore plus mal à l'aise, il prit les initiatives. Sherlock posa ses mains sur les épaules du médecin après avoir pris les clés.

"Promis. Allez on y va ! On aimerait bien du thé en rentrant. _Cri-t-il dans l'escalier_.

-Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante !"

Une fois sur le toit, les colocataires sentaient le vent frais d'automne soulever leurs cheveux. Sherlock se tourna vers John et trouva une de ses mains tendue vers lui. Il souleva un sourcil et il lui répondit en lui prenant la main de force. Sherlock, surpris, voulut se dégager mais se ravisa quand il sentit la paume douce -comme les plumes- et chaude du médecin contre la sienne. Ils ne se quittèrent plus des yeux mais John finit par les fermer quand Sherlock sentit une douce chaleur se répartir dans son corps. Il regarda leur main liés, source de la chaleur, et ne vit rien d'inhabituel. Quand son regard monta au visage du médecin, celui-ci a les yeux fermés avec un léger sourire. Sherlock se surprit à le trouver beau et ses lèvres firent la même forme que celles de John. C'est ainsi que ce dernier ouvrit les yeux sur un détective en train de le regarder avec un léger sourire sur le visage, mais cette expression -trop craquante selon John- disparut aussitôt en sentant que la chaleur avait disparu, lui faisant rappeler la froideur du vent de Londres.

"Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je viens de nous jeter un sort.

-Je croyais qu'ils ne fonctionnaient pas sur nous.

-Seulement si on est pas en contact, et puis c'est pour certain. Pas tous. Le sort que je viens de nous jeter est une sorte de pouvoir d'invisibilité. On peut toujours se voir ainsi que les alentours mais nous sommes invisibles aux yeux du reste du monde. Bien sûr, il y a un temps limité pour éviter que certains en profitent.

-Combien de temps ?

-Une heure pour moi. C'est différent selon certains anges bannis.

-C'est pour ça que tu disparais pendant une heure certain soir, tu es sur le toit?

-Je pense que tu l'as su grâce à Mrs Hudson. _Rigola John._

-Elle peut être très bavarde. Mais savoir que je suis ton excuse, je ne sais comment le prendre.

-Je... hum... désolé... _Rougit John._

-De toute façon tu ne pouvais pas sortir un "Je vais voler sur le toit car je suis un ange, je peux prendre les clés s'il vous plaît ?".

-Je ne parle pas comme ça ! _S'offusqua John._

-Je ne peux pas être bon en toutes circonstances. _Sourit Sherlock._

-Je confirme.

-Donc tu viens ici quand ? Je veux dire voler."

C'est vrai que Sherlock peut passer du coq à l'âne facilement.

"Souvent après la nuit "d'anniversaire". Ça soulage le peu de douleur qu'il me reste. Mais quand je sens que mes ailes ont mal d'être trop longtemps réfractées alors je les détends."

Sherlock ne dit rien alors John lâcha sa main qu'ils avaient laissé liées et s'éloigna de trois pas. Ses ailes se déplièrent dans son dos et John soupira de soulagement. Il les fit battre légèrement puis prit appuis sur ses pieds. Ses ailes montèrent le plus haut possibles montrant la longueur impressionnante de celles-ci et donnèrent un coup rapide vers le bas qui firent voler les cheveux de Sherlock et envoya John dans le ciel.

Le détective leva le regard et vit le médecin en train de tourner dans le ciel bleu nuageux et fut surprit à la vitesse à laquelle il était. Il est magnifique. Ses cheveux au vent, son sourire resplendissant au visage, ses yeux qui pétillent, ses mains qui dansent dans le vent, ses ailes qui battent et caressent l'air avec ses plumes douces et soyeuses.

Il resta dix dans le ciel à voler, montrant les possibilités qu'il pouvait faire avec ses ailes et Sherlock ne le quitta pas des yeux. On dit qu'il ne cligna pas deux yeux une seule fois. Seulement la nuit de douleur le fatigue plus vite que prévu et il descend au bout de ces dix minutes.

Quand John redescendit sur le toit avec la même expression, Sherlock s'approcha vers lui doucement. John ne bougea pas, et son sourire ne disparaît pas. À sa hauteur, le détective posa une main sur le visage de ce dernier et le médecin ferma les yeux au contact. Sherlock s'approcha lentement de son visage et baissa son regard sur ses lèvres fines recourbées en un léger sourire de bonheur. John rouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage de Sherlock plus prêt qu'il l'avait imaginé. Mais il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

"Sherlock ? _Murmura John._ "

Quand Sherlock sentit le souffle de John sur ses lèvres se fut de trop et il s'avança vers lui, brisant l'espace entre eux.

Il l'embrassa.

Au départ le baiser fut doux, juste les lèvres sur les lèvres, témoignant le manque d'expérience de Sherlock. Puis John prit les devant et ouvrit sa bouche pour caresser celle de Sherlock. Ce dernier y répondit immédiatement en ouvrant ses lèvres à son tour et les langues se retrouvèrent facilement. John glissa ses bras autour des épaules de Sherlock et il répondit en entourant la taille du médecin, l'approchant de lui et en faisant imbriquer leur corps. Et pour finir le baiser, les ailes de John les entourent pour les protéger de l'extérieur, dans leur cocon blanc de plumes.

Ils se séparent à regret dû au manque d'air mais Sherlock continue ses baisers sur la mâchoire de son amant désormais. Il les descendit dans sa nuque et John plongea sa main dans les boucles brunes en penchant sa tête pour laisser plus de place aux lèvres affamées de Sherlock.

"Tu es extraordinaire, John Watson. _Souffla Sherlock sur la nuque de John._

-Oh mon dieu, Sherlock tu vas me rendre fou.

-Je crois que ta vengeance est tombée à l'eau. _Rigola Sherlock, faisant frissonner John en sentant sa peau vibrer sous les lèvres du détective._

-Je m'en fous."

Et il l'attira en tirant sur le col du Belfast dans un autre baiser ou l'air n'avait plus de place, mélangeant le blanc des plumes des ailes de John et le noir du manteau de Sherlock.

Mais trop occupés à s'embrasser, ils ne virent pas un homme les regarder d'en bas. Cet homme, qui a le même âge que John, tient par la main un autre homme. Ils sont mariés depuis deux mois et l'homme qui nous intéresse venait voir John. Mais lorsqu'il les vit sur le toit, il sut que John avait réussi sa vie comme lui. "Tu ne voulais pas aller voir ton John Watson plutôt que de regarder dans le vide ? Demanda une voix à côté de lui. C'est juste en face. -Non, je sais maintenant qu'il est heureux. Souri l'homme."

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas leur dire "Salut, moi c'est Harry! Ton ex-futur-amant avant que l'on se fasse bannir de la cité des anges. Je voulais voir si tu es aussi heureux que moi."


	2. Retrouvaille innatendue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock et John sont installé confortablement dans leur vie de couple, vaguant entre enquêtes et plats à emporté, mais quelqu'un vient perturbé leur "routine".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la seconde et la dernière partie de cette petite fanfiction.

Six mois.

Cela fait six mois que Sherlock et John sont ensemble. Cela ne change en rien leur comportement habituel qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre : Sherlock continue d'être insolent et insupportable à longueur de journée et John reste patient, attentionné et à l'engueuler comme un enfant quand il le faut -c'est à dire souvent-. Les parties de corps humains sont toujours dans le frigo à côté de la viande comestible sans parler des concerts de violon en pleine nuit, des vagues de textos que John reçoit quant il est au cabinet, les paroles dans le vide de Sherlock quand John n'est pas présent. Ils restent, et ne changeront pas, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Mais depuis six mois, il y a des baisers au milieu du salon, des câlins sur le canapé tard le soir -puis d'autres un peu moins innocent aussi dans le canapé mais aussi sur la table de la cuisine, leur fauteuil mais surtout sur leur lit-, des "je t'aime" lancé en plein milieu d'une conversation de la part de John et des "je sais" sont suivis de la part de Sherlock.

Mrs Hudson avait lâché un "Je le savais depuis le début", Mycroft avait kidnappé John pour lui faire le fameux discours "tu lui fait mal au cœur, je te pète tes jambes" du grand frère -John savait que c'était juste une menace mais on parle d'un Holmes alors il s'en méfie quand même-, Greg avait perdu son pari -il faisait confiance à John quant il disait qu'il n'était pas gay même il sentait qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié dans leur relation- et avait prévenu John qu'il devra le remboursé, Molly avait pleuré mais a tourné la page et c'est fiancé récemment, Mike veut que l'on l'appelle Cupidon, Anderson et Donovan ont insulté et regardé d'un mauvais œil Sherlock ce qui à valu un coup de point au légiste et un regard noir qui vous suffit à vous donner l'envie de mourir sur place à Donovan de la part de John au bout de quelques semaines et depuis ils ne disent plus rien et ont peur de John -et ça a aussi permis au médecin d'avoir sa nuit la plus mémorable de toute sa vie-. 

John ne l'a pas précisé sur son blog mais il a fallu qu'ils s'embrassent chez Angelo et que, seulement pour une raison connue seule de l'auteure, ils soient pris en photo par un passant lambda pour qu'ils finissent dans les journaux en gros titre "SHERLOCK HOLMES ET JOHN WATSON AMOUREUX" avec la fameuse photo. Ça a fait venir les journalistes à leur porte pendant des jours et Sherlock a boudé pendant deux semaines. Depuis ils évitent toutes sortes de signes affectueux hors de Baker Street. 

Pour le passé de John, ils sont très prudents et Sherlock a déjà prévu de faire en sorte qu'ils soient hors de leur appartement pour les nuits "d'anniversaire" du bannissement de John. Lorsque Mrs Hudson quitte Baker Street pour aller chez sa sœur ou la voisine, le médecin sort ses ailes pour se soulager le plus souvent possible. John n'a jamais pris Sherlock sur son dos pour aller voler et bizarrement c'est une initiative de ce dernier, de peur qu'il ne supporte pas son poids et de le blesser. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de vouloir faire des expériences sur le pauvre John qui avait bien compris les attentions du détective. Heureusement pour lui, il n'a toujours rien tenté. 

Bref, leur relation se passe normalement.

Aujourd'hui John a prévu de lire paisiblement sur son fauteuil pendant que Sherlock dit toute les minutes "je m'ennuie" et essaye de dérober l'arme de John, une journée comme les autres, mais cette tranquillité sera brisée par des coups à la porte d'entrée. Les deux colocataires se regardent, incrédules.

"Tu attends quelqu'un?

-Non, et toi ?

-Non, peut-être un client.  _ Proposa John. _

-Réfléchi, John. On est dimanche et on n'a pas de client. Gavin...

-Greg.  _ Coupa John, désespéré.  _

-Hein ?

-Son nom c'est Greg, pas Gavin.

-Lestrade ne toque pas mais sonne.  _ Repris Sherlock.  _ Molly toque deux fois doucement alors qu'ici c'était trois coups pressés et fort donc ceux d'un homme paniqué. Mycroft serait rentré comme bon lui semble et Mrs Hudson le grondera comme un enfant. Donc..."

Sherlock fut encore coupé par les cris de Mrs Hudson et ceux d'un homme plus calme mais de la panique se fit entendre dans sa voix. Les deux colocataires se lèvent en même temps, près à intervenir en cas de besoin.

"John, va chercher ton arme."

John ne se fit pas prier et monta dans son ancienne chambre -il l'a caché de Sherlock même si ce dernier sait où elle se trouve- quand des pas se fit entendre dans l'escalier.  _ Deux hommes  _ déduisent Sherlock. Il chercha un moyen de faire perdre du temps aux hommes mais ils arrivèrent dans le salon. Il déduisit que le premier homme était celui qui avait frappé à la porte et parlé et que, bizarrement, le deuxième ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient là, par contre il avait une confiance énorme envers l'autre homme. Mrs Hudson arrive paniqué de derrière les hommes, coupant l'observation de Sherlock.

"Je suis désolé les garçons, je n'ai pu les retenir. Ils cherchent John.

-Et pourquoi ? 

-Ce n'est pas votre problème.  _ Cracha le premier homme. _

-Tous les problèmes de John sont aussi les miens !

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est comme ça depuis ce matin. Il m'a juste dit "prends tes affaires pour voir John Watson finalement".  _ Expliqua le deuxième homme. _

_ - _ "Finalement"? Parce que vous vouliez venir avant?

-Où. est. John.  _ Coupa-t-il. _

-Ici."

Sherlock vit John derrière les deux hommes avec son arme dans ses mains, brandit devant lui. Les deux hommes se retournèrent et l'homme ne sachant pourquoi ils sont ici leva les mains au ciel et ne lâcha pas l'arme des yeux. Le premier homme se tendit juste en entendant la voix et se tourna lentement. Une fois qu'il fit face à John, ce dernier sembla tomber des nus et son arme vacilla légèrement qui ne passa inaperçue à Sherlock.

"John?  _ Demanda Sherlock. _ "

John le regarda.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe? _

_ Je le connais. _

_ C'est quelqu'un de dangereux? _

_ Non. _

_ Qui est-ce alors? _

John détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur le premier homme. Il baissa son arme et fit un léger sourire. L'homme sourit à son tour et Sherlock ne comprit rien.

"C'est Harry.  _ Expliqua John à Sherlock tout en regardant Harry. _

_ - _ Harry? Je savais que ta sœur était masculinisée mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était autant.

-Non, l'autre Harry."

Le cerveau de Sherlock tourna à plein régime pour trouver tous les Harry que John connaît et retomba le matin ou John lui avait raconté toute sa vie précédente et surtout qu'il a été banni car il est tombé amoureux d'un  _ Harry _ . 

Sherlock découvrit à se moment là la jalousie extrême et jeta un regard noir à la nuque de Harry, toujours face à John. 

"John, je te présente Andrew. Mon mari."

Andrew hocha la tête en signe de bonjour et John y répondit.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, Harry a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu as réussi à t'en sortir. Je te présente Sherlock, mon..."

John sembla cherché comment l'appeler. Ils n'avaient jamais cherché à identifier leur relation. Les journaux les appelaient "les âmes sœurs", "les amoureux" ou "les amants de Baker Street" mais pour eux ils étaient Sherlock Holmes et John Watson.

"Son compagnon.  _ Continua Sherlock, comprenant ce qu'il se passait chez John. _ "

John le remercia en souriant et Sherlock grogna quand il comprit qu'il y aurait une discussion autour de ça.

"Je sais."

John et Sherlock tournent leur regard vers Harry, surpris.

"Il se peut que je vous ai vu sur le toit il y a six mois.

-Il y a six mois ?  _ Demanda John incrédule. _

-Lors de notre premier baiser.  _ Expliqua Sherlock.  _ Mais John avait utilisé une sorte de pouvoir, nous rendant invisible. Comment avez vous pu nous voir ?

-Les anges peuvent voir, vous étiez seulement invisible pour les Hommes.  _ Expliqua Harry. _

-C'est pour ça que tu regardais en l'air pour rien.  _ se rappela Andrew. _

-Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Du thé ?"

Harry et Andrew acquiescent et John part dans la cuisine, laissant Sherlock seul avec eux.

"Donc vous êtes le fameux Harry.

-Le fameux ? John vous a parlé de moi ?  _ Souri-t-il _

-Une seule fois.  _ Harry perdit son sourire et Sherlock le récupéra. _

-Et quand? 

-Quand il m'a tout raconté la première fois, c'est tout.

-Vous avez bien de la chance, moi il m'en parle presque toute les semaines.  _ Rapplique Andrew, voyant la tension entre les deux hommes. _ "

Il se passa plusieurs secondes pendant que Sherlock et Harry se défièrent du regard quand John arriva avec les tasses de thé chaudes.

"Je n'aime pas trop parler de mon passé. Je lui ai déjà tout dit, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui dire de plus.  _ Il posa les tasses sur la table basse.  _ Asseyez-vous ! Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Tu avait l'air paniqué tout à l'heure."

John et Sherlock s'assirent dans leur fauteuil respectif et Harry et Andrew dans le canapé. Sherlock se jura de désinfecter le canapé après, hors de question qu'il s'assoit là où un idiot comme Harry s'est assit.

Harry reprit un air grave à la parole de John et fixa son regard dans ce dernier.

"Je suis en contact avec quelques-uns de nos fameux messagers qui sont sur Terre, plus précisément ceux qui me surveillent. Ils changent certaines informations à propos de ma vie pour éviter qu'ils s'en prennent à moi et surtout à Andrew. Par exemple pour là-haut je suis bien marié à un homme mais mon mari est hyper possessif et m'interdit de sortir pour travailler et je vis un enfer. J'ai voulu te proposer de faire la même chose et j'ai réussi à te retrouver grâce à ton blog. Mais quand je t'ai vu sur le toit, je n'ai pas préféré gâcher ta vie une deuxième fois et te laisser vivre. Sauf qu'un nouveau messager est arrivé pour me surveiller et on m'a averti de son arrivée juste après qu'il ait envoyé son rapport à  _ là-haut _ . Lorsqu'ils ont découvert la vérité, ils ont changé tous les messagers et on fait pareil pour toi. Maintenant je n'ose plus rien faire, de peur qu'ils finissent par vraiment nous séparer, Andrew et moi. La seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire est de te prévenir.

-Comment penses-tu qu'il vont faire pour nous pourrir encore la vie ? 

-Je ne sais pas, sûrement nous séparer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ou nous laisser ensemble mais rajouter quelqu'un dans l'équation de nos couples."

Harry voulut continuer mais il s'arrêta au regard que Sherlock et John se lançaient. 

"Il s'est déjà passé quelque chose de votre côté?

-Depuis peu un homme assez taré...

-Taré?  _ Sembla s'offusquer Sherlock. _

-Il a kidnappé des personnes et faillit en faire exploser, et une à vraiment explosé. Il m'a kidnappé à mon tour et posé sur moi des bombes et faillit nous faire exploser ensemble. Tout ça pour faire passer son ennui et, je cite, " _ te voir danser _ "? Finalement je préférerais qu'il s'amuse à tirer dans le mur.  _ Cria-t-il presque en désignant les fameux impacts de balles ce qui fit tourner la tête des deux hommes sur le canapé pour les voir.  _ Et tu oses dire qu'il n'est pas taré?

-Non il ne l'est pas! Il a une intelligence supérieure à la vôtre, les gens normaux, mais il l'utilise dans les crimes. Et je te rappelle que je peux très bien être comme lui!  _ S'énerva Sherlock. _

-Pardon, excuse-moi. J'espère que vous aurez une vie parfaite ensemble.

-Aurai-je omis de te dire que je peux mais je ne veux pas?

-Oh! Vraiment? Et pourquoi?

-Parce que je t'aime !  _ Cria Sherlock _ "

John en resta bouche-bée. Sherlock lui dit "je t'aime" rarement mais lui disait à travers des petites attentions comme ranger la cuisine, faire du thé -imbuvable certes mais le geste était là- et lui achetant des repas à emporter de chez Angelo après une longue journée au cabinet.

Harry et Andrew les regardèrent un peu perdu, cherchant un sens à cette dispute qui vient de se finir d'une manière invraisemblable. Sentant la tension remonté, ils décident de se racler la gorge pour signifier leur présence.

"Donc, John.  _ Reprend Harry.  _ Tu disais qu'une personne est intervenue dans votre vie récemment ?

-Je...Oui. Un criminel avec beaucoup d'influence d'après ce que l'on sait et dangereux. Mais le problème c'est qu'il s'en prend directement à Sherlock et depuis on s'engueule assez souvent à propos de lui.

-Que faites-vous, Sherlock, pour qu'il s'en prenne exclusivement à vous ?

-Détective consultant.

-Qui consiste à ?

-Quand la police à besoin d'aide elle fait appelle à moi.

-En quoi vous les aidez ? Vous ne pouvez pas être plus doué que des policiers qui ont fait des études pour, contrairement à vous !  _ Demanda Andrew perplexe. _

-J'ai un truc en plus!

-Frimeur.  _ Rigola John. _

_ - _ Ça fait partie du boulot.

-Et quel est ce"truc en plus" ?  _ Redemanda Andrew, de nouveau perplexe à la bonne humeur du médecin qui suivait de près leur dispute assez violente. _

-Il ne faut surtout pas poser cette question.  _ Soupire John. _

_ - _ Voyons, John ! Puisqu'il le demande si gentiment.  _ Souri Sherlock. _

-Non! On a un autre problème à régler."

Sherlock se mit à bouder comme un enfant ce qui fit souffler John, désespérée de gérer un enfant à longueur de journée, et rigoler les deux hommes sur le canapé.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  _ Demanda Harry. _

_ - _ Le seul moyen c'est d'attendre et on avisera après.  _ Proposa John. _

_ - _ Je suis d'accord avec toi, John.  _ Sourit Harry _ "

John lui sourit à son tour et ce fut le coup de grâce pour Sherlock qui sortit précipitamment, se dirigeant dans la chambre, à la surprise des autres hommes présents dans la pièce. John mit sur le fait qu'il pouvait trouver cette conversation inutile et ennuyeuse. Mais réellement, le détective essayait de trouver un moyen de tué l'idiot d'Harry sans que John le fuit. Il ne veut pas que John retourne avec lui. Il ne veut pas que John se marie avec lui. Il ne veut pas que John lui dise "finalement je l'aime plus que toi". Il ne veut pas que John l'abandonne pour un idiot qui est clairement ici pour reprendre son John,  _ sa vie. _ Et sous le nez de son mari en plus !

Tout le monde dit que Sherlock a redonné vie à John mais il a aussi redonné goût à la vie de Sherlock. Il l'a sortit de la drogue -Lestrade lui imposé une cure avant qu'il vienne sur les enquête bien avant que John n'arrive dans sa vie mais le médecin lui a donné envie de ne pas en prendre plutôt que de lui donner l'impression d'une obligation-, lui a donné une raison de ne pas risquer sa vie dans les enquêtes, mange plus que normalement -même si il trouve ça inutile, il ne pourrait passer des restaurant chinois et surtout celui d'Angelo avec John et des petits plats que son médecin lui prépare quelquefois-, adore courir dans les rues de sa chère ville si il y a un blond derrière lui, et encore beaucoup de chose. Mais la chose la plus importante est qu'il a découvert l'amitié et l'amour.

Mais John veut partir avec Harry, revivre son amour perdu trop tôt. 

Il a juste besoin de regarder l'éclat dans les yeux de John et celui d'Harry. Plus le fait que Harry parlait beaucoup de son John à Andrew, cela confirme ses doutes. Alors qu'il aille avec lui, mais sa raison de vivre partira avec et Mycroft le retrouvera drogué jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang, assis en boule dans le fauteuil de John, avec un pull du médecin qu'il aurait oublié, dans un salon recouvert de cadavre d'ancien objet cassé par Sherlock. Il le voit venir même d'ici: il refusera toutes les enquêtes que Lestrade lui proposera, Mycroft en aura marre de le surveiller, Molly le trouvera agaçant et lui fera payer les années de manipulations, ses parents ne voudra entendre rien de leur fils drogué qui se morfondre dans son appartement, Mrs Hudson aurait arrêté de le couver comme son fils et le mettra à la porte car il dépensera toute son argent dans la drogue et il se retrouvera dans la rue. Il mourra au bout de trois ans et on le retrouvera mort dans une rue délabrée dans un quartier peu fréquentable, tué par un ancien ennemi de Sherlock ou Moriarty le kidnapper ou quelque chose de vicieux pour le faire pourrir encore plus.

Car John Watson est plus que le petit-ami, l'amant, l'amour, l'âme sœur, de Sherlock Holmes. C'est sa drogue, son addiction, mais en bien. Il lui redonne foi en la vie et sans lui il mourra physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement.

Sherlock fut interrompu par John qui rentra dans leur chambre - _ non, sa chambre puisqu'il veut partir- _ sûrement pour le prévenir de son départ et faire sa valise. Vite, il faut qu'il lui prenne un de ses pulls s'il veut préserver son plan. 

Il regarda, méfiant, John qui s'avance vers lui et voit ses lèvres bouger mais il n'entend rien. Sa tête tourne et bourdonne. Il voulut se frapper, se mettre à genoux et lui supplier de rester avec lui mais il faut qu'il reste détaché, sans sentiments, pour montrer à John qu'il n'en a rien à faire. C'est péril et idiot mais c'est la seule chose qu'il trouve à faire. Voyant qu'il n'entendait rien mais voyait toujours les lèvres de John encore bouger, il parla, coupant la parole au médecin.

"C'est bon, pas besoin d'en dire plus j'ai compris.  _ Dit-il d'un ton froid. _ "

John le regarda bizarrement en fronçant les sourcils ce qu'il trouva adorable.  _ Concentre toi Sherlock, ne faiblit pas. _

"Sherlock ? De quoi tu parles ? Je te demandais juste si ça allait.

-Bien sûr que ça va. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie.  _ Dit-il dans un sourire plus que faux. _

-J'en ai pas l'impression.

-Oh ! Et pourquoi docteur Watson ?"

John tiqua au "docteur Watson", sentant le manque de sentiments. Jamais Sherlock l'a appelé comme ça sur ce ton et ça annonce rien de bon.

"Permets-moi de faire mes propres déductions.  _ Dit John. _

-Je t'en prie.

-De un, quand je suis arrivé tu étais en train de fixer ma place dans le lit et ma partie du placard. De deux, quand je suis rentré dans la pièce tu me fixais avec les yeux vides ce qui indique que tu étais dans tes souvenirs -tu le fais quand tu es dans ton palais mental-. Et de trois, des larmes étaient présentes dans tes yeux donc j'en tire la conclusion que tu pensais à moi mais tu crois que je vais faire quelque chose qui te rend triste. Avec la venue de Harry, qui n'est autre que celui qui a failli devenir mon amant, tu crois que je vais partir refaire ma vie avec lui et t'abandonner. Je me trompe?"

À la surprise de John, Sherlock lui indique d'un signe de tête de gauche à droite qu'il a complètement raison et que ce dernier pense qu'il va partir avec Harry.

"Oh, Sherlock.  _ Dit-il d'un ton doux. _ Jamais je ne voudrais t'abandonner. Je ne vais pas partir.

-Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes, non ?"

John le regarda choqué, s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il s'approcha de Sherlock mais celui-ci recula jusqu'à heurter le mur et blessa encore plus le médecin.

"Sherlock. Je ne veux en aucun cas partir. Jamais je ne pourrais partir de mon plein gré. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

-Ce n'est pas ce que ton regard disait tout à l'heure.

-Mon reg...? Mais c'est n'importe quoi Sherlock ! Je ne l'aime plus !

-Prouve le."

John le regarda et chercha un moyen de le prouver comme Sherlock lui avait demandé.

"Enfin Sherlock, je ne l'aime plus et il s'est marié! Il n'y a rien à prouver.

-Au contraire.

-Mais puisque je te dis que je ne l'aime plus!  _ S'emporte John. _

-Prouve le alors!"

John le regarda avec les yeux d'un chien battu mais Sherlock ne fléchit pas. 

"Les sentiments sont supprimés de nos corps d'anges et nous sommes protégés pour ne pas retomber amoureux John et moi. Ils ne sont pas stupide là-haut, ils ont bien conscience que l'on peut se retrouver et vivre notre vie avec notre amour perdu.  _ Fait la voix d'Harry. _ "

John et Sherlock regardèrent Harry qui apparut dans le cadre de la porte.

"Désolé d'être intervenu mais je voulais le préciser. Andrew a fait la même chose que vous, Sherlock, quand je lui ai parlé de John. Bien sûr que je l'ai aimé, de tout mon cœur. Mais maintenant il restera qu'un ami proche et on ne pourra jamais retomber amoureux et je ne le veux pas car je veux faire ma vie avec Andrew et je veux qu'il vive la sienne avec vous.

-Alors pourquoi parler de John à votre mari comme une adolescente qui parle de son crush à sa meilleure amie?

-Parce que j'admire John. Il était l'ange le plus doué dans notre section et c'est lui qui a trouvé la solution pour que l'on évite de finir ensemble et finir bannit. Si personne ne nous avait suivi on serait encore là-bas car John gère comme un maître les situations les plus difficiles. Alors oui je parle de John à mon mari comme une adolescente qui parle de son crush à sa meilleure amie mais parce qu'il est mon modèle et non parce que je l'aime."

Harry finit son monologue avec un sourire pour Sherlock et reposa un regard sur John qui en restait bouche bée. Jamais on lui avait dit ça dans sa vie d'avant. Il pensait avoir cette qualité que dans cette vie qu'il avait acquise pendant sa formation militaire. Sherlock le regarda avec un sourire et se promit de lui rappeler à quel point il est incroyable.

"Je vais vous laisser. Avec Andrew on va rentrer, je vous ai laissé mon numéro de téléphone s'il se passe quelque chose. Faîtes attention à vous et à Moriarty. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air bien taré quand même!"

Et sur ses dernières paroles la porte de la chambre se ferma sur un Harry heureux d'avoir revu John et d'avoir pu voir qu'il est entre de bonne main. Sherlock se tourna vers John, honteux d'avoir douté de son médecin.

"Pardonne-moi."

John leva les yeux vers Sherlock et lui fit son plus beau sourire qui fit battre le cœur du détective encore plus vite.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est à moi de le faire. J'aurais dû te prévenir, je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait."

Et contre toute attente Sherlock fonça dans les bras de John, calant ses bras autour de sa taille et sa tête dans le cou du médecin. Ce dernier y répondit en passant ses bras autour du cou de Sherlock.

"Ne pars pas s'il te plaît.  _ Murmura Sherlock. _

_ - _ Jamais."

Pour toute réponse Sherlock se détacha doucement de l'étreinte pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur les joues du blond et s'approcher de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser comme il le faut. John les basculent sur le lit, prenant le dessus sur Sherlock. Quand un gémissement sortit des lèvres du détective John se détacha pour planter son regard dans celui bleu-vert de l'homme en dessous de lui.

"Je t'aime.  _ Dit doucement Sherlock. _

_ - _ Je t'aime aussi, amour."

Sherlock frissonna au surnom et reprit possession des lèvres de John.

Nous allons les laisser à leur occupation peu catholique et les laisser vivre leur vie. Après tout, ils ont un Moriarty à éliminer et une vie heureuse à vivre jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimez. Il y en aura d'autre très prochainement, plus sophistiqué avec autant de fluff. Je teste ce site alors il se peut que des choses bizarres s'y passe.


End file.
